Three OneShot Stories
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Three one-shot love stories. Two of the stories are normal, the last is a cross-over. I wasn't sure which catagory to put it in so I went with the majority. Contains Itachi/Sasuke, Kairi/Namine, and Sakura/Excel cross over .


**"Sweet Dreams"- Sakura & Excel**

No one knew exactly how it started. Someone screwed up, fired first, and next thing you know it was an all-out war. The screams. The blood. The pain. So many lives...

Sakura jumped up in bed, feeling the sweat drip down her neck as shivers ran up her fragile spine. her fingers ran over the bed next to her but found nothing. As a wave of sickness hit her she rolled off the bed and made it to the bathroom in time vomit the sickness up, hopefully for good. Gentle hands ran up her neck, wiping away the perspiration, and bundled her hair behind her face.

Sakura reached sideways and grabbed a washcloth to wipe away the memories of that gruesome night so many years ago, but the tears still lept from her aching heart.

"Baby," she breathed on Sakura's heated neck. She tried to answer the young blond girl by her side but nothing came out.

"Come with me." She led Sakura back to the bed and layed down, gently pulling the frightened girl into her strong arms. The moonlight filtered through the window and turned her lover into a pale, silver-haired beauty.

"Was it the war?" she asked softly. Sakura gave a feeble nod and clung harder to her lovers warm body. Listening to the steady beat of girls heart, she found her voice again.

"I want it to stop," she groaned.

"And it will, as soon as you're ready to let go." Staring into those deep blue eyes, Sakura relaxed and let her heavy eyelids fall. She felt her lovers soft lips against hers a moment later and pulled away.

"Excel-"

"Shh. No one will hurt you as long as i live." Excel layed down next to Sakura and pulled her into her arms. She kissed the heated skin of her true loves forehead softly and lulled off in the light of the moon.

**"Tease"- Kairi & Namine**

"It's- Ohmygod it's- KAIRI! SQUIRREL!!!"

I shook my head sadly and wondered over to the balcony where Namine was hanging over the ledge, probably scaring the neighbors dog. Her feet were sticking up in the air so I grabbed them and yanked her back to earth. She bounced up and down, trying to fling herself back over until I put both hands on her shoulders to restrain her.

"HEY! What's the deal, cuppycake?" As I spun her around to face me her answering smile had me gripping the wooden ledge for support. She saw my reaction and grinned wider, a wicked glint in her stunning eyes. She pulled me inside and pressed me up against the nearest wall. Her hot breath on my neck made it hard for me to concentrate.

"Something you wanted to say?" Gently she moved my hair back and nibbled seductively on my sensitive neck.

"S-stop with the..." my voice trailed off and my eyes rolled back into my head as Namine's hand traveled from my face to my chest. She ran one finger down my stomach and slipped her hand under my shirt. I bit back a moan but pulled her lips to mine. She groaned and pushed her body harder against mine.

Without thinking, I grabbed her by her shirt and shoved her onto our bed. She pulled me down with her and wrapped her leg around my waist, her bare thigh pressing against my exposed abdomen.

"Stop the..." I tried again, but failed miserably.

"What is it, baby?" she whispered, moaning in my ear. My resolve was dead; I could no longer resist grabbing hold of her shorts and yanking them down. I grabbed at the edges and was about to pulled when suddenly she burst into a giggling fit. I pulled back and she crawled out from under me.

"Someone wants it! So what were you going to say?" She sat up and folder her legs under her, giving me her best I-totally-was-just-messing-with-you look. I glared at her and pushed off the bed.

"Stop with the caffiene!"

**"The Sun and the Moon"- Sasuke & Itachi**

"Itachi, what was that story you told me when I was younger? The one about the Sun and the Moon?" Sasuke slipped into Itachi's sleeping bag and looped his arms around the older boy's neck.

"You actually remember that?" Sasuke shuddered softly as Itachi ran his fingers through the boys hair.

"Please tell me." The pain in Sasuke's voice was poorly disguised; Itachi understood almost immediately why this beautiful young boy wanted to hear the story.

"You already know it, Sweetie."

"I need to hear you say it again, though." Staring into Sasuke's desperate eyes, Itachi suddenly needed to hear the story, too. He tore his eyes off his young lover and gazed up at the moon.

"Long ago, when the universe was first created, the Sun and the Moon were made together. Every star in the galaxy could see that they were happy; they did everything together. Then one day the Moon confessed her love to the Sun, and the Sun's beams of light shined brighter than ever before. The other stars, however, were not so happy. You see, the Sun and the Moon were actually sisters. The Moon, being younger and afraid of the other stars, dulled and tried to hide behind the clouds every night."

Sasuke stared up at the moon, as Itachi had, but he couldn't see what was so special about her. She was young, afraid, and rarely shined brightly. The Sun was his preference.

"The Sun, on the other hand," Itachi continued, "knew that they weren't doing anything wrong. God made people fall in love. This is what he wanted. From that day on, the Sun made it her mission to guide and protect her fragile lover until the day when the moon was ready to shine."

Sasuke felt a tear roll down his cheek as he stared at Itachi, his Sun. Itachi placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and flicked his eyes to the Moon. Sasuke glanced up, too, and was stunned into silence by the unusually brilliant rays of light that she exerted now.

"My little Moon has finally opened up." With that, Itachi kissed his lover with a passion hotter than all the stars combined.


End file.
